Lily, James, and Sirius Muttering
by GracefulDancer
Summary: Lily and James Romance. This story is pure fluff. Sweet, Sappy, and to the point. Enjoy!


**Summary:** Lily and James Romance. This story is pure fluff. Sweet, sappy, and to the point. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lily, James, and Sirius Muttering**

"You do so like her!"

"I do not!"

"Do so," taunted Lily Evans. The young boy that sat close beside her sighed.

"Lily...I do not like Sarah," said the boy, running a large hand through his messy black hair. Lily smirked.

"Well then who do you like?" Lily asked, taking a deep breath. She would rather die than admit that she, Lily Evans, was in love with James Potter. James Potter, the sweet, sensitive, lovable guy he was, had every girl at his feet, including her. It might be his messy black hair, or maybe his dreamy hazel eyes that was attractive. Maybe it was his one-dimpled smile and sweet lips that held her captive. On the other hand, maybe it was the look he was giving her now, that sweet, innocent, frustrated look...yeah, that was it...

"I like someone you don't know," James said evasively.

Well, I can find out easily enough, thought Lily before asking, "Well what is her name?"

"I can't tell you that," said James, pushing his glasses back onto position on his nose.

"Well then, what year is she in?"

"Can't tell you that either Lils."

Lily sighed in frustration. "Well, what color are her eyes?"

James seemed to ponder this question for a moment. "I don't really pay attention...maybe brown, maybe blue, maybe green...What about the boy you like?"

Oh no! What should I say Lily asked? The truth, said a voice inside her head.

"Hazel, he has hazel eyes."

"What classes do you have together?" James asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye

Lily bit her lip. "If I told you that, it would reveal way too much."

James laughed. "See, that's my train of thought exactly!"

"What?" Lily asked confused. James smiled his one-dimpled smile as he stood up.

"I got to go Lils...see ya later."

"James! James Potter! Come back here!" Lily yelled at James's retreating figure.

"Fine! Be that way!" James gave her a cheery wave as he turned to look back at the red head yelling at him.

Lily shook her head and sat back down.

She was sitting under a tree by the lake. The sun was setting, and the trees on the other side of the lake looked as if they were on fire. A tear dropped from her emerald green eyes as she watched James's receding figure walk up the stairs and into the castle. She viciously wiped away the escaping tear. Crying is weakness and she did not want James to be her weakness, but...

Being with James made her want to run, leap, and kiss him. She wanted to hold him and love him. They had become good friends this last year as a result of being paired as head-boy and girl, but it wasn't likely that he would ever notice her. He and his blonde-haired girlfriends, made her look at herself and blush in shame. How could he, James Potter, ever love a short, ugly, red-head with a temper?

Lily looked out over the lake pulling her hair out of her usual ponytail. She didn't see how she could be so in love with one person. She was seventeen, how could she be in love, if she was in love?

"What is love anyway?" Lily asked the wind angrily.

"Love is defined as a deep, tender feeling of affection towards a person," said a voice from beside her.

Lily jumped and turned find herself face to face with Remus Lupin.

"Bloody hell Remus; don't do that to a person! You scared me half to death."

"Well at least your halfway alive," Remus joked. "May I sit down?"

Lily nodded. James had introduced her to Remus at the beginning of the year, although she had known of him all her years at Hogwarts.

"Hey Remus, what was that you said before?"

"Oh, you mean about love? It was the definition of love...that is what you asked for?"

"Remus Lupin, the Human Dictionary," Lily laughed. Remus smiled.

"So, why did you want to know the definition of love Lily? Anything I should know?"

"No," said Lily with a pointed look.

"Oh...boy trouble, or should I say, James Potter trouble?"

Lily laughed. "I hate you sometimes you know!"

"I know, but I'll get over it...so what's up?"

"The usual," said Lily.

"Oh the 'I like someone else' bit...am I right?"

"Yep."

"Don't feel sad Lily-"

"How can I help but feel sad Remus?"

Remus took her hand in his. "Lily," he said, looking into her clear, green eyes. "I know what you are feeling, but-"

"But what, Remus?"

"It's James, Lily, he's a player. It's like this-"

"I know Remus. I've heard your Potter speech before: 'He and I are good friends, I know him better than'-don't you think I know what the girls in the dorm say about James, Remus?"

"Lily-"

"I'm not done yet Remus," said Lily standing up and brushing the dirt from her jeans. Lily cleared her throat.

"Hmhm...'James is not for you Lily. He's a player. He's done some things that would make your hair curl'-and Remus," she said glowering. "For your information, I like curly hair!"

At this statement, Remus began to laugh. Lily's curly red hair blew in the wind.

"Tell you what Lily. Go and talk to James. Tell him you like him, and see what he says."

Lily's eyes got wide. "You know what…I think I will."

Remus's brown eyes sparkled.

"In fact, I'll go tell him right now," said Lily turning from Remus and walking towards the castle.

It wasn't long until she ran into James. He was walking toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"James! James Wait!"

James obligingly turned.

"Yes Lils."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing Lils," James said curiously.

Lily took a deep breath; James waited patiently.

"James I..." Lily stopped. She couldn't do it. She bold, brave, Ms. Evans couldn't do it.

Remus would have a field day.

"You okay Lils?" asked James worriedly

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes full of concern, and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to ever lose him.

"Lil? What's wrong?" James asked pulling her into his arms. His touch was soothing, his embrace warm and loving.

"James," she said looking up into his face. "I love you."

Lily closed her eyes hoping the ground would swallow her, yet not having the strength to clamber out of his warm embrace.

"Lils?" James inquired gently after a moment or two.

"James," was the murmured response.

"I... well, that is...er..."

Suddenly, Lily thought, I do not want to hear this and have my heart broken. I will not be made a fool of! Lily violently pushed her way out of his embrace, looking him straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare say it James Potter!" She yelled. James took a step back, a look of surprise on his face. "I know what you're going to say, so just don't even say it!"

James smirked. "What am I going to say?"

Lily paused at James's question and led herself into an awkward silence.

"What am I going to say Lils?" James asked again. Lily looked silently confused, yet with an edge of anger in her demeanor. He's laughing at me, she thought silently as she looked in his eyes.

"That you like me... just not like that. You just think of me as a friend, am I right?" Lily whispered looking at the ceiling above. Lily wished she didn't have to listen to the reply she knew was already in order.

"No, Lils, you're not." Lily's head jerked down to look into James's eyes. James, noticing it was safe, stepped toward her and brought his hand to her cheek. He stooped to where his mouth was right beside her ear.

"I love you too, Lily Evans." Lily pushed him away.

"You're joking! Don't joke with me James Potter!" James continued to look her in the eye, and stepped towards her again.

"James...please don't joke," Lily pleaded. James grabbed her hand.

"James-" But she was quickly silenced my his other hand on her mouth.

"James?" She asked around his hand.

His hand dropped from her mouth and wrapped itself around her waist. Lily could see his face coming closer. She had one glimpse of his hazel eyes, silently reassuring her, before her own eyes closed. His lips touched hers, and she felt safe. The world was gone and nothing could hurt her with James's lips on hers. Her hands twined themselves in his hair and his were traveling around her back.

There was a subtle cough from behind them. James and Lily broke apart, looking over Lily's shoulder. Sirius began to laugh at the sight of Lily's red cheeks and James's glasses hanging askew off his nose.

"Well...er...I see this hall is occupied," said Sirius Black, James's best friend. "I just thought I'd come check on you. Remus told me what you were planning to do and-"Sirius stopped in the middle of his speech as Lily and James had started kissing again.

"Well looks like your both okay, "Sirius said awkwardly, walking away.

James and Lily, lost in each other, didn't notice.

"You know," said Sirius turning back, "you could at least get a broom cupboard?"

James gently took one of his hands away from Lily's back and slowly raised one of his fingers. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Well I can tell where I am not wanted, "he said loudly. Sirius turned and stalked off, muttering bad temperedly.

"I can't believe that James just flicked me off..."

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.  
Iris 


End file.
